The King is Dead
by Cherry Pea
Summary: Shizuo lost in a game of chess to Izaya and he had to do whatever Izaya asks, as punishment for losing. Shounen-ai, Shizaya.


"Checkmate, Shizu-chan," Izaya Orihara said triumphantly as he leaned back against the couch. Shizuo Heiwajima turned red in anger and pounded on the table so hard it made some of the chess pieces to topple over.

"How can that happen?" the enraged Shizuo asked through gritted teeth. "A pawn is just a pawn."

"Yes, it is," Izaya agreed, his voice calm. "But it's still a chess piece intended to capture your king, which by the way is the objective of this game."

"Well, whatever," Shizuo said in an exasperated tone.

Izaya waited for him to say more but Shizuo didn't say another word so he pressed on. "I won fair and square so you'll do whatever I say, just like what we agreed on before we played."

"Huh?" Shizuo crinkled his nose as if he was trying to remember something. Izaya found it cute. He had always been fascinated by Shizuo's nature. It was such a delight for him to see this blonde break out in a rage or, this time, distort his face in confusion. He loved seeing him go berserk, that was why he'd always tease Shizuo. He was a really violent man, Shizuo, but he acts childish and illogical sometimes, another thing he found interesting about him.

This bartender uniform-clad blonde in front of him was dubbed 'Ikebukuro's Strongest Man' but he never won a fight over Izaya. People are afraid of Shizuo, that was why they call him the strongest but the truth was, in terms of strength and power, they were just equal. The only difference was, he uses his intelligence in fighting and manipulating people was his forte, while Shizuo uses brawn and brawn alone.

"W-wait, you actually meant what you said? I thought you were just kidding," it looked to him Shizuo finally recalled what he was talking about.

"I never kid, Shizu-chan," Izaya stated as he was wiggling his index finger in the air. Shizuo opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He paused for a moment then exhaled rashly. Finally, he said,"Fine. But if you want me to treat you to Simon's Russian sushi, then I'm sorry I can't no matter how much you force me. I don't have money."

Izaya smirked. He won again.

Humans are really predictable- he loved them and, oh, the joy of manipulating them- especially Shizuo. But what he was going to ask from him was better than Simon's Russian Tuna Sushi, though he was certain it would be delicious for the both of them.

He stood up and sat beside Shizuo. Shizuo instantly became conscious with how close he was beside him.

"Hey..." Shizuo inched away but Izaya leaned closer, they could see their reflection in each other's eyes. The infamous Ikebukuro information broker's gaze went down to Shizuo's slightly parted lips.

"Izaya, you're getting too-" the blonde's protest was drowned by Izaya's kiss. Shizuo's lips tasted even better than he imagined. Izaya clung his arms around Shizuo's nape, pressing his body closer to Shizuo's. He felt an unfamiliar yet pleasing warmth inside him. Was it excitement brought by Shizuo's sweet lips? Could be. Or it could be something else deeper than that.

He had enraged Shizuo in every possible way but one- and that was stealing a kiss from him. When the idea first morphed in his head he thought it was ridiculous yet he was interested with how Shizuo would react.

Finally, Shizuo regained his composure and managed to push Izaya away. He was fuming in rage again. Izaya had tricked him for the umpteenth time!

"Izayaaaaaa!"

Izaya let out a laugh and made a run for it. Mr. Violent was going berserk again. He kind of expected it, still, it came a surprise to see Shizuo's response to his kiss.

"Come back here!" the enraged blonde shouted. "I'm so going to kill you. And this time I will make sure I will!"

_Here we go again, _Izaya thought.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that was it.<p>

I read in the dictionary that the word _checkmate _came from an Arabic phrase which means 'The King is Dead', hence, the title. I'm not really good with making up titles. It's the hardest part for me when writing. Mehehe.

Thank you for reading. Reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged and appreciated. This is my first ever DRRR fanfic, I hope I did justice to DRRR and Shizuo and Izaya.


End file.
